I'm not giving up
by IlovePasta
Summary: Naples is the younger sister of the two Italy brothers. She's lived and known Spain since she was with her Fratellos. When she grows up, she starts to have feelings for Spain. When he comes back to his house to see Naples, what will happen? - Based on the Ten Years' War. -


[ A/N: Hello everyone~ I haven't made a fanfic in a while. Sorry 'bout that! I've been too busy on my other account on **Asianfanfics. [AlexNakamura27]** So, if i'm not updating here, then I'm updating there~. ^^

About this new story; It's basically about my Hetalia OC (Naples) and she's some what like Romano. Her real name is Rosa Vargas, and she's known Spain as long as Italy and South Italy has known him. Ever since Spain has left Naples for the Ten Years' War, and her fratellos left her, she's been alone for Ten Years. Suddenly Spain comes back. What will she do?

I hope you will enjoy my new fanfic about Spain~3 Rated M for italian swear words, and other bad words. basically for language. Also for OTHER reasons. The Italian and Spanish may not be accurate, seeing that I'm Asian. ]

**Naples POV**

Fratellos are fighting as usual.. I have to go stop them. I walked towards the kitchen, and yelled loudly,"Shut up you stupid tomato lovers!" Romano hissed at me. "You shut up, Figlio di troia.[son of a bitch]" Feliciano gasped. "F-fratello!" That pissed me off. "What the hell did you say,pezzo di merda?[piece of shit]" I said right back at him. "You heard me," He smirked. "Zoccola.[whore]" I fought with fratello Romano for an hour, about how much he was an idiot, a stupid asshole, and all those things. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

It seemed like the person didn't need to even knock. He just walked in. "Big brother Spain~!" Feliciano called, and ran to the man in a the red coat.

It was Spain.. I couldn't say anything, all I did was stare. Seeing the twins hug Spain, made me irritated. It made me think...

Why did he come back?

Did he miss me? I shook my head, pushing that thought away.

"Senorita," Antonio said to me, as I was looking down. "Come on, hug me Rosa.." He seemed like he wanted to hug me, badly. Well, that's too bad, I'm not going to. "...No, Senor Antonio.." I walked to my room again, sighing. I didn't want him here. But after my fratellos left me.. I wanted him back. Rosa, make up your mind.. Antonio walked into my room, laying against the door frame. "Carino[sweetie].. Are you okay..?" He was so caring. And I didn't tolerate it. I stood up, and hissed at him.

"Why did you leave me for so long? Huh? Do you have a reason?" I had to stand on my tip-toes to talk to him. He sighed, and closed the door, and leaned against it. "I had to go to war.." He looked up at me, his beautiful green eyes staring into my brown eyes. "Did you miss me, is that why you're asking me these questions?" Antonio chuckled. To be honest, I couldn't make up my mind. "...Maybe.." He walked to me, and wrapped his large arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug. "..You know, Rosa.." He whispered in my ear. "I missed you.. for 10 years, I couldn't live without you."

'Couldn't live without' me? Hmph, petty asshole. "Really?" I said with a non-beliving tone. His laugh made me feel warm, like how the sun shined down on me. "Si, I couldn't." He looked at me, and smiled. Shit, that smile. "..E-Espania..." I stuttered, looking away. "Kiss me.." He said to me, my arms already around his neck. I-I couldn't.. He started to get closer, and closer until...smack. He pressed his lips against my own, making a shiver go down my spine.

I pushed him off,"Espania, p-please." I looked into his eyes. "I know you want me, Rosa. Just let me know, by showing me." He winked at me, making me hiss at him. "Get out."

A few hours later, Antonio knocked on my door, as I was laying on my bed again. "Come in," I called. He walked into my room with a smirk on his face. "I'm not giving up on loving you." He said seductively. I didn't like where this was going...

_[- Naples's POV end -]_

**Narrator POV**

Antonio laid ontop of Rosa, licking the sweet place on her neck. "A-antonio, I-" He shut her up with a deep kiss, making Rosa blush. He pulled away from the kiss. "I won't give up..I love you..Me estoy volviendo loco[i'm going crazy]..for you.." Rosa looked away, not falling for it. Even though she was falling for him.

Antonio kissed her again, hoping she'd kiss back. To his surprise, she did. Rosa slowly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Antonio smiled, and pulled away from the kiss, making Rosa pout. "Do you have anything to say to Antonio?" He said to her, his warm smile still planted on his face. "I.." She hesitated for a moment, her cheeks changing color. "I..love you." He smiled, and went back to kissing her.

* * *

[ A/N: Lots of smut in the next chapter. If i update. Please review~ ^^ ]


End file.
